


Солнце

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Pyromania, Romantic Angst, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Вокруг Лисы всё пылало огнём, она сама горела. Дженни боялась, что однажды тоже сгорит.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 4





	Солнце

Лиса была красивой. Рыжие, словно огонь, волосы, пухлые губы и большие глаза. В этих глазах было что-то особенное, что-то, чего не было больше ни у кого. Лиса была невероятно красивой и Дженни уверена, что она бы обязательно пригласила её на свидание, встреться они в каком-нибудь кафе. К сожалению, они не.  
К сожалению, они в психбольнице к сожалению, на Дженни халат, к сожалению, Лиса не в порядке. — Спички, — шипит девушка, — дай мне спички

На Лисе смирительный костюм и десяток поджогов. Лиса — пироманка. Совершенно отбитая. Ненормальная.  
С такими не строят отношения, в таких не влюбляются.  
Дженни устало сжимает переносицу:  
— Лиса, я не понимаю, почему ты сопротивляется лечению, — выцвевшим от тяжёлой ночной смены голосом говорит Ким.  
Рыжеволосая резко дёргается, к ней тут же подходит парень в белом костюме и крепко сжимает её хрупкое плечо. На лице Манобан появляется безумный оскал.  
— Спички! — восклицает она, потом вдруг смеётся и смех этот почти нормальный. Во взгляде Дженни мелькает жалость. — Знаешь какой красивый огонь? Не знаешь. Вы такие глупые, вы не замечаете эту красоту. Всю волшебность момента, когда пламя сжирает все на своём пути, словно монстр. Словно бог. Огню под силу всё. О этот прекрасный вид горящего дерева… На лице больной появляется ухмылка. — Или плоти.  
У Дженни сил бороться больше нет, Дженни сдаётся, Дженни зло бросает бумаги на стол и вылетает из кабинета. Девушка раздражённо бьёт ни в чём не повинный кофейный автомат и раздосадованно бьётся затылком о стену, когда случайно проливает кофе на блузку.  
Лиса её доконает. Упёртая и агрессивная, ненормальная. Работать с ней — бесполезно. Ей не поможет уже ничего, а Дженни, почему-то, упрямо пытается.  
Дженни, почему-то, верит, что сможет помочь, сможет исправить.Просто Дженни не даёт покоя мысль, что она бы обязательно пригласила Лису на свидание, будь та нормальной.  
Во рту вместе с кофе горчит сожаление.  
— Ты угробишь свои нервы, если будешь продолжать в том же духе, — говорит Розэ и сочувственно улыбается. Дженни хмыкает. Коллеги не понимают её упрямства. Даже сама она не понимает. И только чужие глаза продолжают являться ей во снах:  
— Я уже себя угробила.  
Частично, это правда.  
Она чувствует, что поддалась Лисе, что дала собою манипулировать. Дженни уже давно мысленно вручила Лисе власть над своим сердцем и та это знает.  
В любом случае, у них нет шанса. Дженни все ещё в здравом уме, а Лиса навсегда заперта в больничных стенах.  
А потом Дженни будит звонок и «Она сбежала» нервным голосом в трубку. Ким больше уснуть не может, мечется на кровати с сотнями мыслей в голове и миллионами чувств внутри. Там и страх и предвкушение и ещё много всего, что Дженни хотела бы игнорировать, но правда режет её изнутри. Дженни не может уснуть до самого рассвета, а на утро видит сообщение о поджоге в срочных новостях. 

Лиса наконец-то получила свои спички.

Дженни не боится. Ну, возможно, немного. Внутри неё борются два разных чувства. Одна её часть понимает, что Лиса ненормальная, что её нужно остерегаться.  
А другая помнит чужие глаза и внутри зарождается безумное желание найти девушку первой. Найти где угодно, хоть из-под земли достать. Возможно, что-то поджечь, чтобы привлечь чужое внимание, возможно потом поджечь что-то вместе.  
Дженни уверена, что сошла с ума.

А инцидентов поджогов было всё больше. 

Вокруг Лисы всё пылало огнём, она сама горела. Дженни боялась, что однажды тоже сгорит. 

Поэтому, когда Дженни находит Манобан в своей гостиной, внутри всё сковывает от ужаса. И, в тоже время, Дженни жадно рассматривает Лису. Каждую часть её тела, каждую деталь нелепой одежды. Всматривается и возможно пытается понять, что будет дальше.  
Без смирительного костюма Лиса выглядит такой обычной. Такой нормальной. И это словно нож в сердце. Это то, чего у неё никогда не будет.  
Дженни прикрывает глаза и выдыхает негромко: — Каждый чёртов день я боялась, что найду здесь лишь пепел, вместо дома.  
Тихий смех заставляет распахнуть глаза. Лиса улыбается, щуря глаза и Дженни думает, что так она действительно похожа на лису. Хитрую, рыжую, словно пламя костра. До боли любимую.  
— Я хотела поджечь это место, — произносит девушка и Ким невольно вздрагивает, представляя такую картину, — но подумала, что ты расстроишься. Какая забота с её стороны. Дженни вдруг понимает, что в её доме разыскиваемая поджигательница и просто психически нездоровая девушка. Это должно отторгать, пугать. Как минимум заставить хоть что-то сделать ради своей безопасности.  
Вместо этого, Дженни бросает пиджак на спинку стула и подходит к девушке в кресле. Медленно, словно боясь спугнуть дикого зверька. Также осторожно она протягивает руку и прикасается к огненным волосам.  
Лиса закрывает глаза и только сейчас Ким понимает, как сильно та была напряжена до этого момента.  
Лиса боялась, что Дженни вызовет полицию. Лиса боялась, что Дженни её предаст.  
Этот факт заставлял желать обнять её так крепко, как только Дженни способна. Дать ей ощущение безопасности. Подарить ей тепло. Тепло любви. Внутри все ноет и кровоточит, Дженни просто не знает как сделать так, чтобы всё вдруг стало хорошо. — Они думают, я опасна, — шепчет Лиса всё ещё не открывая глаз. Дженни мягко целует её в макушку, продолжая гладить волосы.  
— А ты опасна?  
Лиса долго молчит и Дженни думает, что задала неправильный вопрос. Что ошиблась, что-то необратимо сломала. Но потом Манобан всё же говорит, так тихо, почти несчастно:  
— Огонь невероятно красивый, Дженни… Вы все этого не видите. Вы это упускаете. Вы все считаете меня неправильной за то, что я вижу больше вас. Дженни опускается перед ней на колени и мягко обхватывает лицо руками. Смотрит прямо в глаза. — Ты не неправильная, Лиса. Ты просто другая.

Кажется, Дженни впервые видит в чужом взгляде что-то кроме безумия. Там боль, страдание. Там преисподняя.  
Кажется, Дженни впервые не против сгореть. Сгореть вместе, обнимая друг друга и убегая от этого несправедливого мира. Дженни не против сбежать. Так далеко, как только они смогут, чтобы спрятаться от людей, от их взглядов.

Чтобы быть вместе.

Лиса подаётся вперёд, накрывает чужие губы с сумасшедшим желанием. Их первый поцелуй был со вкусом пепла. Дженни сминает пухлые губы и чувствует, как в груди сгорает её сердце. Она надеется, что это пламя любви и она восстанет, словно феникс, совершенно другим человеком. Лиса до боли сжимает её плечи, они поднимаются на ноги и, не разрывая поцелуй, бредут в спальню. Манобан толкает Дженни на кровать и та чувствует, как из лёгких выбивается весь воздух. Между ними сплошные искры и Дженни уверена, что ещё чуть чуть и они сами превратятся в костёр. Если это действительно произойдёт, Дженни уверена, что они будут самым красивым костром в истории.  
Губы невыносимо болят он страстных поцелуев, Лиса переходит на шею и Ким не может сдержать громкого вздоха. Она не помнила, когда в последний раз ей было так хорошо, когда её так нежно обнимали и так чувственно целовали. От переполняющих ощущений, их обоих немного потряхивало. Дженни мягко надавливает ладонями на чужую грудь, заставляя Лису отстраниться и дрожащими руками принимается расстёгивать пуговицы нелепой гавайской рубашки. Ненужная вещь летит прочь, следом Дженни помогает снять короткие шорты и теперь Лиса восседает на её бёдрах в одном белье. В чёрном, красивом, Дженни чувствует, что во рту пересыхает, когда она подушечками пальцев проводит по утонченному кружеву. На лице Лисы расцветает улыбка. Она мягко целует девушку в губы и снимает с неё блузку. Следом брюки, и вот Дженни чувствует себя совершенно открытой. Этот факт сносит крышу, она громко сглатывает и охает, когда Лиса нежно проводит руками по её стройному телу.  
Кожа моментально покрывается мурашками.  
— Ты такая красивая… — шепчет рыжеволосая. — Красивее, чем пламя? — шепчет в ответ Дженни. Лиса лишь тихо смеётся и снова принимается терзать чужие губы.  
Девушка осторожно просовывает ладонь под спину Дженни и после согласного кивка расстёгивает бюстгальтер. Она медленно снимает его, оголяя чужую грудь. Лиса восхищённо проводит пальцами по выпирающим ключицам, круглой груди и уже твёрдым соскам. Дженни кусает губу, а когда Лиса легонько сжимает её грудь и вовсе не может сдержать стон. Возбуждение отдаётся в теле сотнями иголок, Ким невольно подаётся вперёд, чтобы получить больше ласки.  
— Сними и ты, — хрипло выдыхает Дженни и облизывает сухие губы. Лиса кивает, стягивает бюстгальтер и Дженни клянётся, что в тот момент она была самой красивой в мире. Словно Солнце, яркая и обжигающая.  
Дженни ведёт ладонями по чужим бёдрам, задевая резинку белья, поднимается выше, пересчитывая рёбра. Добирается до груди, начинает легонько массировать. Лиса мычит довольно, запрокидывает голову, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия и ёрзает, заставляя Дженни ещё больше гореть.  
Она хочет её прямо сейчас. Словно услышав чужие мысли, Лиса хитро улыбается и нависает над девушкой. Смотря Дженни прямо в глаза, запускает ладонь под тонкую кружевную ткань. Зрачки Дженни расширяются и она резко сжимает ноги.  
— Тшшш, — Манобан, задевая губами её ухо, успокаивает девушку шёпотом. — Расслабься. Позволь мне сделать тебе хорошо.  
И Дженни позволяет. Она мечется по простыням не зная куда себя деть, не в силах выдержать волны удовольствия и жара, что то и дело накатывали одна за другой. Чужие пальцы внутри нее делали всё, чтобы Дженни кусала губы до крови, впивалась ногтями в ладони до красных полумесяцев. Лиса в очередной раз делает правильное движение пальцами и девушка в очередной раз срывается на стон.  
Сейчас они — сплошной пожар и после от них ничего не останется. Но Дженни не жаль, она желает сгореть здесь и сейчас, в объятиях Лисы.  
В объятиях её Солнца.  
Движения становятся быстрее и Дженни выгибается, хватая ртом воздух и не в силах что либо сказать. Удовольствие накрывает с головой, она дрожит и шепчет только «Лиса, Лиса, Лиса» пока девушка не затыкает её нежным поцелуем. Перед глазами все плывёт, в голове ни единой связной мысли, а внутри всё пульсирует — Дженни не в состоянии что-либо делать. Но вдруг она вспоминает о Лисе.  
Поднимается медленно на локтях, заставляет Манобан лечь на спину и нависает сверху. Лиса смотрит на неё так жадно, словно Дженни — вода, а она сама вот-вот умрёт от жажды.Ким приятно, что у кого-то она вызывает подобные эмоции.  
Дженни, если честно, не уверена в том, что делать. Её сложно назвать профессионалом, так что она просто делает то, что ей бы тоже было приятно. Девушка принимается покрывать тонкую шею поцелуями, постепенно спускаясь ниже. Она мягко целует грудь, в тоже время мягко проводя по ней руками. Когда Дженни проводит языком по твёрдому соску, Лиса выгибается и негромко стонет. От этого у Дженни невольно покраснели щёки, но она продолжает доставлять девушке удовольствие даже будучи смущённой. Дженни снимает чужое белье и прикасается к Лисе, чувствуя жар и влагу. Манобан прикрывает глаза и позволяет делать с собой всё, что угодно. Дженни целует впалый живот и быстрыми движениями прикасается к нужной точке, заставляя Лису дёргаться от удовольствия. Ей хватило пару минут, чтобы Лиса сжалась от волны оргазма.  
— Я тебя люблю, — прошептала Лиса и Дженни силой заставляет себя ни о чём не думать. Не сейчас. Это не тот момент, когда нужно что-то анализировать. Поэтому, она лишь ложится рядом, обнимая рыжеволосую и утыкаясь носом в её шею. Сон приходит быстро.  
А утром, Дженни просыпается одна. Это не удивляет, но колет как-то неприятно в области сердца. Лиса ей не доверяла. Не до конца. Не настолько, чтобы остаться на дольше.

Дженни с горечью понимает, что она тоже себе не доверяет.

Лиса ушла. Сбежала, оставив Дженни на коже следы от укусов, а на сердце — рубец.

Дженни была готова, честно. Она знала, что им не стать нормальной парой.  
Это было априори невозможно.

И всё же в груди давила тяжесть. Дженни медленно поднимается и включает телевизор.

В утренних новостях — очередной репортаж о поджоге. Дженни с замиранием сердце наблюдает горящее «J» на месте сгоревшего в пепел домика. Этот поджог Лиса подарила ей. Дженни также красива, как огонь. Девушка прикрывает глаза. Лиса уже горит и Дженни позволяет обжигать себя жаром. Это — любовь, это —пиромания.  
Это — Лиса.  
Теперь вся её жизнь крутится вокруг этой девушки, словно планеты крутятся вокруг Солнца. Дженни поняла, что очень сильно любит, даже если любовь эта чертовски неправильная. Дженни любит и ей плевать на мнение окружающих.

Дженни сделала выбор, Дженни выбрала Солнце.


End file.
